


Ruined

by felicityollies



Series: love me like you do [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: "It's like you want to ruin men/women for me!" // set in thetrust meuniverse





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to olicity valentines day smut-a-thon this year :D  
> I was actually kind of nervous about doing this again this year and I struggled a lot getting this done, but I hope it turned out okay. I love this verse and I thought a little ambiguously placed smut would be fun. sooo enjoy!

Felicity’s boots clicked against the marble floor of Oliver’s apartment. She felt his eyes moving over her body. He watched her like a hungry wolf ready to pounce and devour her. Oliver was well dressed, having decided not to change out of his dark suit from work that day. He loosened his tie and licked his lips. She stopped, her legs spread as much as the tight skirt of her dress would allow. The black fabric settled at her knee and restricted her movement a good amount, but the way it hugged her curves pulled the reaction she wanted from Oliver.

He stalked closer to her. His arm wrapped around her waist, barely touching, but still eliciting a shiver. He used his height against her, encompassing her and guiding her where he wanted her to go. He brought a hand up, gliding it up her stomach and under the pearls gracefully draped around her neck. His hands continued up the deep v-neck, teasing the plentiful amount of cleavage and eliciting a soft moan.

One step forward and a twist of their bodies and she was moving backwards towards the wall. He pressed one hand to the wall by her waist and the other slipped away from her chest to the wall just beside her head. She felt like prey caught in a dangerous hold; it sent a delicious shiver down her spine. The hunger in his eyes could have swallowed her whole. She wanted him just as much; her desire ached between her legs, wet and longing.

His lips captured hers in a heated kiss. She reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders. He hesitated a short moment, but continued. The hand near her waist snaked down between her legs. His warm fingertips against her thigh pulled a groan from her lips.

“How wet are you Ms. Smoak?” he asked against her lips.

His fingers pressed against her bare pussy and dragged through her slit. She let out a shaky breath.

He chuckled and leaned back, “Ready for me.”

But he pulled his hand away from her.

“Don’t give me that look,” he kissed her pouting lips, “You’re always so impatient and greedy….”

She scowled at him, but fine. Felicity could show Mr. Queen how not greedy she was. Impatient she would always be. She couldn’t help that. Gently, she pushed his hands away and started to slip down in front of him, hoping he would back up more and give her room. Instead, he caught her by the pearl necklace she wore and pressed his hand against her thigh. He tugged her up by the necklace at the same time he pushed her back into the wall by her thigh. She shuddered under his touch.

“I didn’t ask for that,” he growled, but there was an edge of playfulness to it.

“I’m not greedy,” she looked up into his eyes.

He scoffed, “You are,” he cupped her pussy and pressed his palm to her clit, “You want and want and want.”

His grip on the pearls tightened and he leaned in closer, letting his lips trail across her jawline. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes fluttered shut. He continued to travel until he was just beneath her ear. Oliver nipped at her skin and suckled at the same spot. His scruff brushed along her delicate flesh. Her nipples hardened under her dress, rubbing against the fabric.

She moaned and arched into him as much as she could.

“Tell me how much you want it,” his breath fell across her skin.

“So much,” she begged, “I need you.”

His fingers teased her entrance while he continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

“Please, Mr. Queen,” she gripped onto his arm.

Suddenly, he plunged two fingers deep within her. She gasped loudly, but it quickly melted into a moan. He curled his fingers inside of her, teasing the spongy mound that was her g-spot. Her body jolted into him each time he pressed against it.

“Oh god,” she cried.

He finally let go of the pearls and instead moved his hand to her breast, pressing her hard into the wall. Oliver pinned her there, massaging her breast at the same time. He was at her neck, her chest, and fingering her pussy. She was so stimulated, she could feel her body buzzing with pleasure. Her mind became a nonsensical blur. All that mattered was chasing the feeling he was creating.

Oliver quit his teasing, at least for a moment, and began pumping his fingers in and out of her. In and out. In and out. He slipped in another finger, eliciting a second gasp from her. A thrill went through her. The ache of her orgasm slowly became something almost too intense to handle. It throbbed between her legs.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

He smirked into her neck. He pressed his palm against her clit roughly as he slammed into her again. The tips of his fingers teased her g-spot mercilessly. She couldn’t take it. Felicity leaned her head back into the wall and screamed. Her body trembled, her walls clamped around his fingers over and over again, and her juices gushed.

He removed his fingers and pulled back to look at her. Her thighs quacked with the aftershocks of her orgasm. They glistened with the evidence of what she had just done. As did his fingers. He licked them clean, sucking them with a loud pop.

“And now you want more,” he said.

She nodded.

He smirked.

“I can’t help it,” she whispered, “You do this to me,” he raised a brow, “It’s like you want to ruin men for me.”

“Maybe I do,” his tone dropped, deeper almost a growl.

She pulled away from the wall, “More,” she breathed out.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. She could feel his hardened cock pressing into her. Swallowing thickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Ms. Smoak,” he snaked his hands down to her ass.

She groaned as he gripped both cheeks tightly. Felicity leveraged herself up, quickly wrapping herself around his waist. She rolled her hips against his cock. He squeezed her ass again before giving her a light smack.

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. He turned around and dropped her into a chair in the living room. It was a large, but modern black leather chair. Tight and square in shape. He pressed his knee between her legs and grabbed onto her wrist, pinning them to the arms of the chair. She spread her legs further and pushed her body upward, rolling her wet pussy along his knee and thigh. He groaned.

“You’re so naughty tonight, Ms. Smoak,” he tutted.

He slid his knee further until her body was firmly pressed into the back of the chair. She knew he liked it. They had been doing this enough lately, she knew what he liked. He was the dom and she was the sub. She obeyed, but sometimes she liked to edge the line. He liked to pleasure her, bring her to the brink over and over, but she also knew he could find enjoyment punishing her. It usually involved making her wait for her orgasm, but at the end it was oh so worth it.

He really was trying to ruin other men for her, wasn’t he? Don’t get close to clients. It was the number one rule. Yet, she found herself being drawn into him. Every session was something different, something sexy. He treated her with respect and made her want to be with him. Fuck.

“Is your mind wandering again?” he asked.

“Not in the least.”

“I would hate for that to be the case,” he said, letting go of her hands, “Hold onto the chair,” he commanded.

She did as she was told.

His hands went to his belt, finally undoing it and releasing the pressure on his straining cock. He undid the button on his pants as well and tugged them down just enough to free his throbbing length. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. He was so close to her. Still leaning into her with his knee pressed between her legs.

“I wouldn’t want to bore you,” he whispered, stroking his cock.

Her clit throbbed, “I’m not bored.”

He smirked, “What do you want Felicity?”

“I want you in my mouth, please… please,” she begged.

“Fine,” he nodded.

She leaned forward, keeping her hands on the chair and pressing her pussy hard against his knee. He guided his cock into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around him. She didn’t hesitate to begin sucking. His salty precum dropped onto her tongue. She moaned, pulling him deeper into her mouth.

Oliver groaned, his hand moved to the back of her head, _helping_ her take more of him in. He slipped further in down her throat. She swallowed around him, eliciting more groans. It was becoming one of her favorite sounds. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged gently. She moaned against his length.

“Yes,” he bucked his hips into her mouth.

She looked up to meet his gaze as his cock throbbed in her mouth. He moaned her name like a soft prayer. It rolled off his tongue so sweetly. She swallowed everything he had to give her, refusing to let anything drop. Once he had finished, she slowly pulled off of him with a loud pop. She licked her lips, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

He pulled his knee away from her. His chest moved up and down with heavy pants, but he wasn’t deterred. The hunger in his eyes was stronger than before. He was truly going to devour her this time.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said steadily, “You got my slacks wet…. and my chair.”

She bit down on her lower lip. It was true. The slickness of her aching center had rubbed off on the leather and his suit pants.

“Such a waste,” he moved down onto his knees and grabbed onto her body, hauling her forward.

Her knees were slung over his shoulders as he brought his face inches from her soaking pussy. His scruff scraped against her thighs. Delicious and rough. He pressed his tongue flat against her and tasted her wetness.

She gripped onto the arms of the chair tighter, moaning out. He wasted no time, diving in. His tongue lapped up her juices. He suckled at her throbbing clit and dove lower to her entrance. The wet muscle pressed inside, probing her walls and working her masterfully. Back and forth he teased her body, sending jolts of pleasure through her. She arched her back off the chair and into him.

“Fuck,” she whimpered.

His hands gripped onto her ass cheeks and held her close to his face. He wrapped his lips around his clit and sucked on her like sweet hard candy. He wouldn’t let go.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

Her vision blurred at the edges. The ache of her on coming orgasm became intense until it was too much. She let out another scream. Her body trembled and she rocked into him as her walls clenched and her juices gushed.

“Oliver,” she whimpered, a pitiful helpless sound. A beg without her meaning it to be.

He let go and dropped a couple of soft kisses along her thigh. His hand carefully caressed her ass and thigh. Gently sweeping along her smooth skin.

“You’re doing amazing,” he whispered, kissing her a few more times.

She panted heavily, but was easily able to relax. He took such good care of her. Oliver leaned back and pulled her into his lap. She could feel his hardness, but he wasn’t pressuring her in anyway. Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair, calming her through the aftershocks of her intense orgasm.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm,” she sighed and leaned into him, “I didn’t say the safe word.”

“I know… I just….” he squeezed her tight, “Are you ready for more then?”

“Always for you, Mr. Queen,” she giggled.

The fact that he worried about her so much made her heart skip a beat. But she tried not to focus on it too much. She rolled her hips against his length.

“Always,” she repeated.

He groaned, leaning in and captured her lips with his, “This is why you’re my favorite,” he growled.

She smirked against his lips.

He lifted her up into his arms and started towards his bedroom, “I have some plans for you, Ms. Smoak.”

She kissed him roughly, “And I can handle it.”

“Good.”


End file.
